How A Biker Should Treat His Witch
by ofMiceandBen
Summary: Tig teaches Bellatrix a lesson.  Tellatrix.  Detales inside. Rated M.


**Hey y'all. This is the first chapter of a pretty long Fic that I've had in my head for a while now. Its inspired a lot by ThisLife103.7's fics. He's the only other author I know who write's for Tig/Bellatrix. Anyway I feel I should warn you that this will get Smutty. Not this chapter, but very soon.**

I'm a Biker, and so I won't take a lot of time telling y'all about how Bellatrix, the witch, was a complete Bitch to me, and made me want to take my Revenge, but I will tell you about that Revenge. I'll just say that Bellatrix was Very Rude and said some things about God and Bikers that she shouldn't have done. Plus, she said some real Wrong things about me being Homosexual. Now I ain't got no problems with gays – I even like some Lesbians! – but calling me one just ain't Right. I was real angry, so I Swore on my dear ol' mom's Grave that if I ever had a chance, I'd make that witch sorry for the things she said. Anyway, Bellatrix and I had a lot of mutual friends so it turned out that I saw her around a lot, and so I had to make Sure that she didn't get any notions of what I wanted to do to her for revenge. So all the time that we saw each other I had to pretend like all the very Wrong things she was saying was okay to me, so that she thought we were just Good Friends. She even told me later that she thought I was a great Actor since she never realized I was pretending.

But like they say, Good things come to those who Wait. For a real long time I was waiting, and sometimes I even thought I should just give up since it didn't seem like I'd ever get a chance to take my Revenge. But I Prayed to God that it would happen eventually.

But then it happened that I had to move, because of some Shit that was going on with my Gang and the Police, and I found an apartment that was real nice as it was, but it also came with Storage Room. At first I said No because us Bikers don't have a lot of stuff to keep in Storage, but she insisted and took me to see it. It was a very Strange room, because of how it looked and how you had to get there. See, it was at the end of this hallway and had these very big Sound Proofed doors.

The room was big and square, but there was Nothing on the walls except the big doors because there were no windows. Instead there was a big Skylight on the roof. Instead the walls were padded and there were iron rings in them in two rows, one near the ground and one about eight feet up. Plus there were four pillars with pulleys set up along the roof beams, and other things like that, plus two little Alcoves. It was so Strange looking that I asked the Landlady why it looked like that, and she told me that it used to be a part of an Jail Hospital, and the most Violent and Crazy patients were kept there, so that they could be chained up. She also told me it was totally soundproofed as well, and that many other tenants had tested it out.

Then suddenly a brilliant Idea flashed in my mind like Lightening! This was the Perfect room for my revenge! If I could get Bellatrix in there, she would be completely at my Mercy, because her screams wouldn't help and that would only make it Hotter. Plus the bolts and rings and pulleys and whatever Furniture I decided to put in would help me keep her secure however I wanted her to be. Very Happy with the idea I told the Landlady that I would take the apartment and the room.

I had Furniture made, that looked innocent and comfortable, but was actually designed so it was full of all sorts of Mechanisms to make Witches uncomfortable to hold in Physical Control. I covered the floor in Thick and Expensive Rugs and the two little parts of the room were changed into Darkrooms, but made to look like Dressing Rooms. When that was all done, The Storage Room looked like a very nice room, but was actually a Torture chamber for Witches!

And then I came to the Hardest part of my Plan.

How would I get Bellatrix here? She wasn't actually living in the City, but in the Country, with Remus and Tonks, and didn't really come into the City except with them so it was hard to figure out how I would get her to come over for long enough to take her into The Storage Room.

The three of them were in the City every so often, and because we were Friends, I invited them all over a few times for Lunch. The first time they came over, I showed them around the new apartment. Remus wasn't very interested and to be Honest I've never been one to show off my house or things, but Tonks and Bellatrix both wanted to see.

Having Bellatrix in the Room I had made exactly for the purposes of punishing her without her even knowing was incredibly Hot.

Because Remus often had a lot of work to do with the Order, Tonks and Bellatrix sometimes came over on their own but Bellatrix never came by herself, probably because Tonks and I were better friends then me and Bellatrix was. But it was nice to spend time with the both of them, even though getting along well with Bellatrix was difficult. She was a real Feisty witch!

But because Tonks and Bellatrix were both over so often, and because I had converted The Storage Room to look just like a nice, normal room and not a Torture Chamber, they would sometimes have lunch with me in there. It was hard to see them both there so often, and it made me Fantasize about fucking both of them, Aunt and Niece, at the same time. Bellatrix was damn hot, but on the Petite side, with amazing curves, while Tonks was taller and thinner, and had recently decided to be Blonde.

Damn, it was hard to have lunch with the both of them!

Then one day, just when I was starting to think that getting Bellatrix alone would be impossible, she apparated into my Apartment, without Tonks.

"Hey Tig." She said.

"Bellatrix." I said politely.

"I would have owled you but I thought the muggles might notice, so I apparated instead."

I nodded.

"Tonks and Remus got called away for Important Business with the Order, so they won't be able to come to lunch today."

"okay." I said. "Will you?"

"I don't think so. I can just buy a sandwich or something at the Wizarding Sandwich Shop near by."

"No you should stay," I said. "I already have some food for lunch. It shouldn't go to waste if your already here."

She made a face and thought a bit, but eventually she said "Okay, fine, I'll stay. But don't think this means that I like you any more than I like most muggle Bikers."

"I know you don't Bellatrix."

This was the perfect opportunity and it was only going to get better!

We had lunch in the Kitchen but Bellatrix didn't talk much. She never really did though so I wasn't concerned. I don't talk much either, because I'm the Strong and Silent type; I guess she is too. When we were done eating she said Thank You for the lunch, and was about to leave, when suddenly she gasped and put a hand to her chest.

"Oh my god!" She shouted. "There are dementors outside!"

"What? Dementors? Why are they here?"

"I don't know! It must be part of the reason why Tonks and Remus were called away to the Order today."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know…I hate dementors! I don't want to be alone with them around, so I can't go back home."

Then I had an amazing idea. "We could go to The Storage Room. That's the safest place I know. The dementors won't be able to get to you there."

She looked out the window once more and saw their dark, ragged shapes swooping through the sky and said "okay let's go!"

I led her there, and locked the door. Now at last I had her all to myself and I could teach her a lesson. She thinks I'm gay? I'd show her!

**What did you all think? Don't forget to Review! **


End file.
